Dementium
by felblaze1
Summary: Rouge finds herself trapped in this un-Wonderland. An unruly tyrant rains supreme but a militia lies in wait, their weapon; Rouge. Now, she must find a way to save it from a twisted queen, but doing so might cost her, her own sanity.
1. Chapter 1

18 years ago

He sat perched on a gold ornate throne, his back against one arm rest and his long legs crossed and dangling over the other. The Cheshire cat was a trickster and he loved what he did, especially what he had just done. He waited patiently, his smooth, fur tail, that connected to his human body, flickering from side to side, and it didn't take long for a feral shriek to ring through the castle and soon after he could hear that same someone barking orders.

The cat grinned, his feline ears twitched as he heard footsteps stomping towards the throne room and the immense double doors opened and his eyes fell on the Red Queen and her armed men. "Hello your majesty." He said, tilting his head slightly and she grabbed a sword from one of her knights and held it to his neck. He didn't flinch.

"Where is she?" She demanded and he merely blinked. "Don't fuck with me! Where is she?"

He chuckled to himself, he would've continued his game but he knew the Queen's patience were running thin. He tilted his head, acting like he was in deep thought. "She… She… Oh! _That_ she!" He closed his eyes, smiling. "She's safe."

"Safe?" She tried to slice off his head but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. Her guards began to rush towards her but she held up her hand and she stopped. "I'll give you one last chance…" She said slowly and the cat's smile turned into a smirk.

"I took her through the Looking Glass, no one but me and one other person knows where she is. So you can tell your subjects you killed her, like u threatened you would, and you didn't even get blood on your hands. Now you have no heir, the throne is yours… My Queen." He said, kneeling and kissing her hand.

The Queen looked at him and said. "Who's the other that knows?"

The Duchess, Alyssa, paced back and forth in one of the castle's corridors. She couldn't believe he convinced her to come back here. The original plan was to take the girl, hide her, and leave. First two, done. Third? Not so much.

Worry crept into Alyssa's heart, what if they killed him? She didn't want to explain to her husband that they lost another friend to the tyrant Red Queen. She forced the thought of their most cherished tea guest dead but she allowed her thoughts to linger on her husband. She bit her lip, she couldn't think about her husband anymore, or else she's rush home.

"Feeling _aroused_, Duchess?"

She jumped and spun around to look at the cat. "You scared me-!" She stopped when he brought his finger to his lips. "Can we go now…?" She asked in a hushed voice and he smirked cruelly.

"_I_ will be going. You will be enjoying a nice filthy dungeon cell." He chuckled as the Red Queen's guards blew past him and grabbed the Duchess.

"Traitor!" She screamed, kicking and struggling against the small army but they quickly overwhelmed her. She was carried off and he stayed, still smirking.

"How did I do… my Queen?" He asked as he turned to her, she smiled.

"You did well… but," her smile grew as he frowned. "She labeled you for what you are… a traitor." She pulled out a sword and the cat kneeled before her.

"My life for my Queen…" He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He never got to finish praying for his damned soul before his head fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

I sigh and gaze at the clock, the second hand ever so slowly ticking away.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick._

I block out my professor as she lectures on about something I don't give a damn about. The hour hand on the clock finally reaches two, marking the eighteen minute countdown till I leave. I inwardly groan, wanting this day to end, but despising the fact I must come back to attend another class.

College... Sucks…

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_.

I rip my eyes away from the clock and decide to pay attention to the last bit of the lesson.

"Heron's Theorem… Alexandria… first century CE…" She goes on and on and I struggle to grasp the lesson, I jot down what I can in my notebook. The teacher lets the class out early so I pack up and leave, I hurry down a hall and turn a corner but I slam into something, my bag and I spilling onto the floor.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" A voice above me asks and I look up the see the outstretched hand of the tall, blond man.

"Y-Yeah." I say shyly and he helps me up then picks up my bag and hands it to me. "Thank you…"

He smiles at me, his light blue eyes glistening through the locks falling into his face. "Not a problem." He says and I start walking. "Wait!"

I stop and look at him.

"What's your name? Mine's Zeke."

I pause. "Rouge."

Zeke smiles slightly. "Well, Rouge, I'd like to make up knocking you over?" He thinks for a moment. "How's dinner, say…. Six-ish?"

I blush at his offer and he keeps smiling. "Thanks but," I sigh. "I gotta go to class at that time."

He clenches his jaw slightly. "Well skip it, c'mon, play hooky with me." He says and flashes a dazzling grin. "Skipping once isn't going to _kill_ you."

I blush a bit more and mull it over. "Alright." I say for a while and his grin widens.

"Perfect." He says after I give him my dorm number. "I'll get you a little before six, Okay?"

"'Kay… See ya later, Zeke." I smile softly and walk down the hall, before I walk out the door; I look back and see that he's already gone. I sigh and walk out, going to my car, a dark green Mini Copper Clubman. I put my hand on the door handle then freeze, an unsettling feeling forming in my stomach, the familiar feeling of being watched. I slowly scan the parking lot but I only see cars. I open the door and throw my stuff in the passenger seat and quickly start the car and drive off. I go down a solitary road, trees and thick brush framing either side of the lanes. I begin to feel uneasy again and look into the rearview mirror, seeing only the road behind me. I take a deep breath and look back at the road, just as something darts onto the road. I gasp and slam onto the break.

The tires screech.

Everything turns white.

_Small bloody prints trail the grassy ground. The creature he's hunting had run from him, and it kept running even when its feet blistered and bled. He continues to track it until he reaches a road. He looks and sees a small car in a ditch. He walks over to it and peers inside; the driver's resting on the steering wheel, her temple bleeding and her eyes closed, not wearing a seatbelt, but still breathing. He leans back and looks over the car, and then back to the road, he sighs. Whether he catches the creature or not, he has to stop by sunset._

_He has a prior engagement._

I groan and pick my head off the wheel; my hand fumbles with the seatbelt release and realize I never put it on. "Fucking idiot…" I mumble as I cradle my pounding head, I open the door and drop onto the grass next to my car, crying and shaking. I continue to cry softly and a rustling noise causes me to open my eyes and see a ball of fuzz under me car. "Wh-What the..?" My eyes widen. "Oh-Oh God!" I cry, it dawning on me that I hit an animal. I use every fiber of my body to keep myself from moving the cover out from over it, fearing I'd hurt it even more, or kill it.

I push myself up and take off my jacket, shoving my hands in the pockets then lie on my stomach and reach under the car and gently grab the small form but it jerks and twists away. No-No!" I gasp, "Calm down!" I pull it to me and as soon as it touched my body it stills, I can feel its heart pounding against my chest. I stand, legs shaking and feeling like they could give out at any second, and look down at the ball of fuzz and realize is a rabbit, covered in dirt. I stare at the bundle and my heart sinks, its little paws are bleeding, but other than that it seems fine. I bite my lip and decide to take the poor thing home so I pop open the trunk of the car and place the bundle in the care my mother gave me, to keep groceries from sliding around.

I drive to my dorm and bring the crate up to my room; I place the crate down and meet the red eyes of the rabbit. I break contact and stand, a wave of exhaustion hits me and I drop to the floor. Before I black out, fear creeps up my spine as I see the silhouette of a man looming over me.


End file.
